


Just a Glitch in the System

by xDomino009x



Category: Digimon Story (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort, Don't think this has spoilers?, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, a bit of angst, hugs and kisses, they're pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Something in what that researcher said hits home with Ami. She's going to need more than Kyoko's alchemical brand of caffeinated horror to cheer her up





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm weak for these two so here's a fic... I imagine this is a kinda obscure fandom maybe but idk? Who knows!?  
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Oh she had known. 

Aiba Ami sits alone, upset on the clients couch in her boss’ office - the office she now works out of too - and looks down at her hands. They seem pale in the half light, the whole room being lit by only a desk lamp.

Yes. She has known right from the start what she is. What she has become. It has been weeks of pretending and denying but right here and now she can't do it anymore. No more fighting it, the world isn't about to let her do that. She's spent weeks trying.

Ami is a faulty wire just waiting to spark and ignite. Or at least that's what she imagines she is.

That man in the subway had made it quite clear. She's nothing more than a glitch, a mess of irrelevant data, half erased probably by one of those Eaters and left to her own devices. Although she hasn't been left the whole time she's been like this. Her boss has made sure of that, tracking, commanding. She's grateful, if a little disappointed. She doesn't want to need help as much as she does.

There's a click from over the other side of the room as the water in the kettle stops boiling. As if on cue the blonde walks into the room, casting a cocky smile her way, and heads over to the table in the corner of the room. 

Kuremi Kyoko is beautiful, all long hair and soft curves and cool eyes. 

She's also Ami’s boss.

So Ami scolds herself for watching too closely as she comes into the room and sits back waiting for a new concoction of awful mixtures to be brought before her.

Kyoko is so proud as she presents is, Ami wishes she could enjoy it. But coffee boiled in soy sauce with a dash of yogurt and seaweed isn't her idea of a perfect combination. Neither is seaweed and red bean. But she doesn't say anything, instead she accepts the mug, tries to smile and forces herself to keep a straight face as she drinks it.

Kyoko looks so pleased, it's worth it just to see her smile. She seems happier now than when Ami met her. Ami wonders what's making her smile seem brighter sometimes.

They don't talk much now. Normally there's banter between them, but not this evening apparently. Instead Kyoko just asks “What's got you down?” and perches on the edge of the coffee table. She owns it, she can do that.

Ami sits quietly for a moment and sighs into another sip of coffee that tastes nothing like coffee.

“I'm half digital, right? The man in my reports, like, I felt like he was talking to me.” She stops and frowns, pulling a face that's covering up the fact she wants to cry. She hopes it looks thoughtful. But she can feel the tears still stinging the backs of her eyes.

Kyoko nods and waits for her to continue.

Ami doesn't want to sound like a child; she's barely older than one and that's not what she wants her boss - what she wants Kyoko - to see. But she's so close to crying before she starts talking, and she hates the tears that are falling by the time she's finished. 

Kyoko listens patiently, giving Ami her full attention and not interrupting once as her apprentice speaks through her tears. She understands, why wouldn't she.

She moves from the table to the couch, slipping an arm around Ami’s waist and the other around her shoulders. Conflicting feelings flicker through her mind, sympathy for the upset Ami is clearly dealing with but at the same time she's glad she can be the one to comfort her. Kyoko cares about her, that much is obvious. How much of her affection is as obvious to Ami she doesn't know.

“You're not broken,” she whispers into Ami’s red hair, holding her close while her body shakes. Ami is about a head shorter than her, so bundling her into her arms is easy.

Ami clings to her as she cries, her tears fall onto the collar of Kyoko’s half open shirt.

Kyoko moves, pushing the cyber sleuth away a bit. For a girl half made of pixels and programmes she's so perfectly real. So perfectly pretty. Bright blue eyes look at her, edges red from five minutes of crying. She doesn't know that Kyoko wishes she could take her place. Experience the digital world for herself the same way she does maybe, take this weight off younger shoulders. “You don't need fixing, Ami.” She brushes tears from Ami’s cheeks as she speaks. 

The girl nods and attempts a weak smile. Her bottom lip is still quivering a little. She sighs and leans forwards, back into Kyoko’s arms.

Kyoko holds her breath, waiting for Ami to move again. “Thank you,” Ami whispers, her voice muffled a little by her boss’ arms around her. She shuffles closer, gets comfier on the couch with her feet up behind her. Kyoko might have normally scolded her for it, but she let's it slide this once. Ami blows a puff of air between her lips, moving the shorter length of Kyoko’s blonde hair from her face. They both laugh and Kyoko releases the breath she'd been holding.

“Anything for you, my dear Watson.” Her voice is soft, quieter than usual. Ami notices but says nothing. She wants to thank her again, but she's already said it.

Instead she reaches up and leaves a small kiss on Kyoko’s cheek. What's a small kiss between friends?

Kyoko is silent. A heat rises in her cheeks and she's so glad for the dim light right now. Ami falls back into silence easily. But Kyoko frowns into a dark corner of the room even as she runs her fingers reassuringly, absent-mindedly through Ami’s short hair. The redhead giggles. It's a sound Kyoko doesn't hear often enough. Sometimes she's jealous of her friends, who knew her before all this began. Then she remembers they would never have met if this misfortune hadn't come over Ami.

“I'm more than just your boss, right?” she asks suddenly, not sure what possessed her to blurt it out.

Ami looks up, face pulled with confusion. She's not smiling. That worries Kyoko, who immediately begins to think of excuses for her outburst and tries to stammer her way out of the situation. Surely Ami can see her blush by now. That thought makes the red of her cheeks deepen. Why does this have to be so embarrassing?

Ami smiles and cocks her head to the side.

“Of course!” She seems so bright and full of energy for someone who was just in tears. Should someone who's half digital even be able to cry?

Kyoko finds herself beaming back, maybe even gazing a little as the half light plays tricks in Ami’s eyes. She sighs and closes her eyes, content with this. With her arms around the cyber sleuth and her mind clear from the stresses of her job. Other stresses still invade, but she manages to keep them at the back of her mind for a while.

They stay like that for a while until Kyoko’s eyes snap open and she sits bolt upright at the soft touch over her lips.

Ami pulls back, her face apologetic, and sits a bit further away. Kyoko fixes her with an offended glare. “What was that?” she asks, her voice low but not in the same hushed way it had been before. Without words Ami shrugs and looks at her hands on the couch in front of her. It's easier to look down than to look at Kyoko. She doesn't want to see that shocked look in her eyes.

When no explanation comes Kyoko sighs, places a finger under Ami’s chin and tilts her head up. Her kiss is chaste over Ami’s lips. It still takes her by surprise.

Ami imagines she can taste cherry lipstick when she wets her dry lips.

Their kiss didn't last long enough for tastes to linger, but their next fills the space of a few heartbeats, still soft and tentative. Kyoko holds Ami close, a hand moving to cup her cheek as she brings her in for another kiss. They don't stay together for more than a few seconds at a time, testing new and uncertain waters cautiously.

Kyoko laughs as Ami moves closer, shaking her head. “Never thought detective work was as romantic as it is in fiction,” she told her assistant, smiling and brushing a few strands of hair from the sleuth’s eyes. Her eyes are sparkling in the light from the desk lamp. Kyoko takes a moment to appreciate the mood lighting and then remembers the coffee she'd left on the desk. It's still full, beside Ami’s half empty mug. Probably going cold by now.

Ami nestles back into her arms, sighs and wraps an arm around her waist. She's never done this to Kyoko, and the detective has to admit it's nice.

“Thank you, Kyoko,” Ami mumbles. She sounds sleepy, Kyoko wonders if she'll fall asleep in her arms. But Kyoko doesn't mind that. She just nods and smiles, resting her chin on Ami’s head.

“Any time.”

There is a silence between them after that, but even a cyber sleuth has to sleep sometimes. Kyoko doesn't remember feeling more satisfied with life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed the read, feel free to lemme know what you thought!


End file.
